Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a structural assembly that may be attached to the exterior wall of an existing or new building and it particularly relates to a room addition assembly, having a high proportion of windows, that may be attached to the wall of a building.
There is always a need for high-quality construction, including that for additions to existing buildings. In a similar way, there is always an existing need to have such high-quality construction be economical. This is particularly true during inflationary conditions, such as those that exist today. Because of the high cost of housing, many people are now choosing to add on to their present houses rather than seek out newer, larger homes. In essence, there is a particularly acute need for high-quality but economical construction, particularly for room additions and the like.
Another significant need that has arisen in the past several years is the need for energy efficient construction. One of the great relatively unused sources of energy useful for heat is solar heat. Particularly during the winter months, solar energy is considered to be highly useful for heating rooms, including room additions. This is generally accomplished by providing a large amount of window space in a room, including that of a room addition in order to heat by passive solar energy. Therefore, in summary, clearly, there is an acute existing need for high-quality, economical, energy efficient construction, particularly construction that may be useful as a room addition for an existing building, including residences.